childish christmas
by bestfriend1245
Summary: kakashi reminisces on christmases past and this current christmas with the first genin team he's ever had as a jounin.


Christmas one-shot.

_My fellow comrades were having all the fun in the world, childishly. Currently they were in a snow ball fight Rin and Obito couldn't have a care in the world as Guy attacked them with snow balls. Minato-sensei and his new bride were smiling on at us, watching the scene as Asuma and Kurenai walked being the latest they'd ever been. _

_Rin Nohara loved snow, she loved the season it was in, and she loved it especially since we all got together and hung out, like now. She was always rushing out the door with her mother calling after her to get her coat or gloves, instead of just heading into the snow in the warm pants and sweater Obito gave her, which is currently why she's wearing my coat that I had been wearing. She always seemed so happy, except when Obito and I bang heads together…_

_Obito Uchiha was late, as always. He's trash, always breaking the rules and regulations… Just like my filthy father, not finishing the mission, not staying with me- leaving me all alone… Obito was probably goofing off on his way here, but came up with the ridiculous excuse that he had to help Kurenai with something. We all knew if she needed something she wouldn't ask him for help. Asuma Sarutobi was her go-to guy for almost everything, and they arrived __**together**__._

_ Mighto Guy was an odd one. I often times wonder if he was dropped on his head as a baby, or if his mother was on crack while pregnant with him. He was most definitely the most…__peculiar person I've ever met. It's odd when he challenges me to these little 'Battles Of Youth!' Sounds like a bad, cheesy, awkward movie if you ask me. _

_ Kurenai and Asuma… don't know them well as I should. I can't name their favorite fighting styles or cooperation faults. They are always just kind of there in the background. Not really saying much to me but very close to the loud Uchiha and Nohara. I guess I have changed since the issue of my father came up._

_He's a coward Coward, Noun. Meaning: A person who lacks the courage to do or endure dangerous or unpleasant things. Synonyms: dastard, recreant, funk, poltroon, craven, Sakumo Hatake. He didn't finish the mission. He killed himself in shame. He couldn't even face me, his own son. He's a selfish coward. He caused himself shame, but even worst he shamed his village. Why did he have to be so stupid? Why did he leave me alone?! I hate him. He shammed himself, the village, our clan, and me… He is horrible, and I hate him._

"_Kakashi-kun" Rin said_

"_Hn?" I responded coming out of my mindless drone _

"_Do you want to join us?" Rin asked_

"_Oh come on Rin, he's gonna say no anyway!" Obito called_

"_Maybe I was going to say I would." I replied coolly_

"_Would you?" Rin's eyes lit up_

"_Maybe I would if this loser wasn't around." I turned and started walking around the clearing's edge. Where I would go and start to throw a kunai at the tree, be joined by Minato-sensei. Then I'd be dragged back to be with the group._

…

I hate myself. Sometimes more than others- in the winter… on Rin's death day, and Obito's… I was so full of hate for everyone else, so mad at the world for being so lonely… that along the way I've lost anyone who's ever reached out to me… Sakumo, then Obito, Rin, then Minato-sensei…

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura Haruno, she's the resident Konoha cherry blossom- extremely girly and the 'in love type' she was one of my Genin charges. Sakura was in love with my other Genin charge, Sasuke Uchiha, but ignored Naruto Uzumaki, another of my students, who liked her. Sakura was very violent towards Naruto, hitting him upside the head every time he spoke against Sasuke, or did something 'Pervy'.

Naruto reminded me a lot of Obito. He was loud, and was a little slow. He always had to work incredibly hard to accomplish any of his goals, or learn a new Jutsu. Naruto Uzumaki is also Minato-sensei's child and has a knack to never give up till he achieves it or till he dies. He likes Sakura for some reason, and wants to be Hogake someday. The kid's been through a lot, that's for sure. The villagers hated him and many shinobi as well because of the nine tailed demon fox sealed inside of him. Jinchuuriki, Noun: a person with a bijuu sealed inside their body. Twelve years on the day of Naruto's birth the nine tailed demon fox escaped from it's former jinchuuriki, Naruto's mother, Minato's bride: Kushina Uzumaki. It then attacked our village and killed thousands, but was soon sealed inside Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha… that kid, I really do worry about him sometimes. He came home from school one day and saw his brother Itachi, my former Ambu Black Ops partner wore the weasel mask, kill their entire clan. It traumatized Sasuke, but I worry more about the effects Itachi's last words had on Sasuke.

"_You're not worth killing. Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life." _

This has left Sasuke with the notion of revenge, which is not good for a shinobi. Sasuke will eventually want more and more power to exact his revenge. I can only hope we can turn him around before anything bad happens…

"What do you need Sakura?" I asked

"Oh, well um… we just wanted to invite you to the Christmas party we were throwing. Teams Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy are coming, and the respective jounin for each team… so you're the only ne left to invite and get a response."

"When and where…?"

"Our training ground Saturday at five." Sakura replied

And so, Saturday came and I came late, they were all playing around in the snow with out a care in the world, childishly… but it's fine, because Naruto and Sasuke grew up way too fast for their own good, and this keeps Sakura on a certain level of innocence. I smiled at Asuma and Kurenai in the corner thinking no one could see them having their moment, Guy was really getting into throwing snowballs at people, and in the distance the Kage Mountain with me Sensei's face smiled down at me. Childishness… something every one could use every once in a while… especially on Christmas.


End file.
